


Snow Day

by wbh



Series: Making a Life [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow Angels, Snow Day, inspired by current events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Anthony enjoy their first big snowstorm as a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Done as part of a 1K in 1hour snow day writing exercise - thanks Myr!

It was January, and in Cas and Anthony’s part of the country, January meant snow. Several feet of it this time. Luckily, Anthony wasn’t scheduled to work at the hospital (not that he could have made it there anyway, their car nearly buried under a snow drift in the street), and the store Castiel worked at had closed for the day.  

The storm luckily hadn’t been a surprise. Cas had stocked up on the essentials his last day at work in preparation, bringing home food and also some fun snacks and beer in case they were stuck in their little house for more than a day. The storm had arrived just as predicted. They were snowed in, but they still had power and were all set to ride it out inside. Anthony still insisted they should try to shovel their way out to the street, and maybe dig the car out a bit; it was still snowing and he told Cas it would be easier to deal with more snow later if they’d already made a dent in the foot or so that had been dumped on them overnight. This was Castiel’s first big snow storm, so he demurred to Anthony’s expertise.

Which was what found them standing in the front hall, bundled up with hats and scarves and gloves and thick winter coats. Cas thought Anthony looked even more adorable than usual, a scarf wrapped around his face, his long nose still visible as an outline through the fabric, crinkles around his eyes as he squinted to fiddle with the video settings on his phone.

“Ok Cas, I’ve got it set up, time to film our update from the field!” Anthony said, opening the door and gently shoving Cas outside into the foot of snow on the front porch, raising his phone to point at Cas’s disgruntled face as he did so. “Say hi to Sam and Dean!”

Cas sighed, but he smiled anyway and waved briefly. It had been Anthony’s idea to start sending video updates to Sam and Dean. After Anthony had finally met them (which went better than Cas expected it would), Cas had confided in Anthony that he wished he could see Sam and Dean outside of supernatural circumstances. That he could know more about their lives apart from ghosts, and monsters, and not feel so awkward telling them about the mundane details of his quiet life with Anthony. Anthony hadn’t said anything right away, but a few days later he had suggested that he and Cas could extend the hand of sharing normalcy first. Make short videos of their life to send to Sam and Dean just to let them know Cas was doing well, and hope they might feel interested in doing the same in return. Cas hadn’t been optimistic, but Anthony’s idea had worked far better then he could possibly have hoped. Sam had enthusiastically latched onto the idea, filming a tour of the bunker for Cas and Anthony, and taking candid videos of Dean cooking, during which Dean would yell at him for filming. Dean must not really have been angry though, because he joined in soon after and started sending his own videos. He even seemed to have asked his friend Charlie for help in making weird effects, and had sent several strange videos where he laughed himself silly behind the camera at an effect that had Sam’s head looking ten times larger than his body on the screen.

So Anthony wanted to film Cas’s first big snow encounter and send it to Sam and Dean; Cas couldn’t argue with that. He turned his back on the camera and waded through the thick snow, trying to shovel his way out to their car and listening to Anthony narrating behind him.

“As you can see, the snow is still falling, but we thought we’d pay the car a visit. And as I try to show you where we parked, I realize we might have some trouble finding it. We’ve got quite a bit on the ground already –”

Cas stopped listening out of necessity, as the snow up to his calves finally won and he stumbled, tripping forward into a snowbank near the side of the road.

“– I’d say stumbling height. Cas, you alright, honey?”

Cas gave a thumbs up from where he lay on the ground. The snow had been a surprisingly soft landing. Anthony started laughing.

“Maybe we should just abandon the car and save ourselves,” Anthony continued. Cas looked up and saw he must have flipped the camera toward himself, as he was now talking into it directly. “Not sure if you two are going to get this storm later – weather channel says it might head your way? If you do, we’re gonna be waiting for a report of how you dig yourselves out of the bunker! Until next time!” Anthony waved at the camera, and then shut off his phone and put it in his pocket. He stumbled his way over to Cas, shovel forgotten, and flopped down in the snow next to him.

“Fancy seeing you here!” he said, turning his head toward Cas.

“That was a miscalculation,” said Cas, turning and smiling at Anthony’s sparkling brown eyes, the only clearly visible part of his face. “I need some help to get up, but now you’re down here too.”

“Fear not my love – I have a lot of practice getting myself out of snow banks!” he said it in a silly voice, reminding Cas of the swashbuckling, heroic characters in the old Hollywood films Anthony sometimes liked to watch. Cas was then treated to the ridiculous sight of Anthony flopping his way onto his side and then heaving himself to his feet. He extended a hand and hauled Cas back onto the partially shoveled path they’d made in the sidewalk in front of their house.

“I’ve given up on the car, but we don’t need to go inside yet – I have a better idea of how to best introduce you to a giant snowfall, angel,” Anthony said, hugging Cas to his side, their bulky coats preventing him from pressing them together as close as they normally liked.  
“You ever made a snow angel?”

Cas had not. “What do you mean?” he asked, warily, unsure if this would be like the snowball fight Anthony had insisted they have the very first time it had snowed after they moved in together.

“It’s fun! You lie in the snow, move your arms and legs, and get up, and it looks like an angel in the snow,” Anthony explained, clearly knowing what Cas was remembering, “No snow being thrown at high velocity involved.”

“I highly doubt it looks like an angel,” Cas said grumpily, crossing his arms, but he was smiling a little, “and we were just on the ground. Why would we go down there again?”

“It’s more fun if it’s on purpose,” Anthony said, “here, I’ll demonstrate.”

He flopped over into an undisturbed patch of snow, and then flapped his arms and legs wildly, flinging snow around and making a bubble of laughter burst from Cas at the sight of his boyfriend’s long, flailing limbs. Anthony extended a hand, and it was Cas’s turn to help Anthony out of the snow.

“There, see? An angel!” said Anthony, gesturing to the imprint he’d left behind in the snowbank. Cas looked at it. He thought maybe if he squinted it might look like an outline of a being with a head, and wings, and very thick legs.

“Well, the wings are more metaphorical in reality,” Cas explained, trying to inform without insulting Anthony’s snow drawing, “and angels are much larger and less substantial than the way humans have depicted them. More like a wavelength of celestial intent, huge in form but not particularly physical. The image of wings is the best way for human senses to interpret how we move, which is why it sometimes looks like the shadows of our being are wings when we’re inside a vessel.” Cas turned toward Anthony to find his brow furrowed, his eyes fixed on Cas’s face. Cas wished he could see the rest of Anthony’s expression, to know if he was upset at Cas criticizing his snow art. “Your snow angel is a good representation of how humans draw angels though,” he said earnestly, suddenly unsure he should have said as much as he had.

Anthony yanked his scarf down, exposing a face filled with awe. He reached over and pulled Cas’s scarf away from his mouth too, and then crushed their lips together, kissing Cas deeply as they stood together in the cold, with snow still falling all around them.

Anthony finally pulled away, and rested his forehead against Cas’s as Cas struggled to catch his breath and process what had just happened. “I freaking love you, angel,” Anthony said. “Don’t ever change.”


End file.
